The present invention provides novel methods for treating various disorders and conditions, with Botulinum toxins. Importantly, the present invention provides methods useful in relieving pain related to muscle activity or contracture and therefore is of advantage in the treatment of, for example, muscle spasm such as Temporomandibular Joint Disease, low back pain, myofascial pain, pain related to spasticity and dystonia, as well as sports injuries, and pain related to contractures in arthritis.
Heretofore, Botulinum toxins, in particular Botulinum toxin type A, has been used in the treatment of a number of neuromuscular disorders and conditions involving muscular spasm; for example, strabismus, blepharospasm, spasmodic torticollis (cervical dystonia), oromandibular dystonia and spasmodic dysphonia (laryngeal dystonia). The toxin binds rapidly and strongly to presynaptic cholinergic nerve terminals and inhibits the exocytosis of acetylcholine by decreasing the frequency of acetylcholine release. This results in local paralysis and hence relaxation of the muscle afflicted by spasm.
For one example of treating neuromuscular disorders, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,005 to Borodic, which suggests treating curvature of the juvenile spine, i.e., scoliosis, with an acetylcholine release inhibitor, preferably Botulinum toxin A.
For the treatment of strabismus with Botulinum toxin type A, see Elston, J. S., et al., British Journal of Ophthalmology, 1985, 69, 718-724 and 891-896. For the treatment of blepharospasm with Botulinum toxin type A, see Adenis, J. P., et al., J. Fr. Ophthalmol., 1990, 13 (5) at pages 259-264. For treating squint, see Elston, J. S., Eye, 1990, 4(4):VII. For treating spasmodic and oromandibular dystonia torticollis, see Jankovic et al., Neurology, 1987, 37, 616-623.
Spasmodic dysphonia has been treated with Botulinum toxin type A. See Blitzer et al., Ann. Otol. Rhino. Laryngol, 1985, 94, 591-594. Lingual dystonia was treated with Botulinum toxin type A according to Brin et al., Adv. Neurol. (1987) 50, 599-608. Finally, Cohen et al., Neurology (1987) 37 (Suppl. 1), 123-4, discloses the treatment of writer""s cramp with Botulinum toxin type A.
The term Botulinum toxin is a generic term embracing the family of toxins produced by the anaerobic bacterium Clostridium botulinum and, to date, seven immunologically distinct neurotoxins have been identified. These have been given the designations A, B, C, D, E, F and G. For further information concerning the properties of the various Botulinum toxins, reference is made to the article by Jankovic and Brin, The New England Journal of Medicine, No. 17, 1990, pp. 1186-1194, and to the review by Charles L. Hatheway in Chapter 1 of the book entitled Botulinum Neurotoxin and Tetanus Toxin, L. L. Simpson, Ed., published by Academic Press Inc. of San Diego, Calif., 1989, the disclosures in which are incorporated herein by reference.
The neurotoxic component of Botulinum toxin has a molecular weight of about 150 kilodaltons and is thought to comprise a short polypeptide chain of about 50 kD which is considered to be responsible for the toxic properties of the toxin, i.e., by interfering with the exocytosis of acetylcholine, by decreasing the frequency of acetylcholine release, and a larger polypeptide chain of about 100 kD which is believed to be necessary to enable the toxin to bind to the pre-synaptic membrane.
The xe2x80x9cshortxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clongxe2x80x9d chains are linked together by means of a simple disulfide bridge. (It is noted that certain serotypes of Botulinum toxin, e.g., type E, may exist in the form of a single chain un-nicked protein, as opposed to a dichain. The single chain form is less active but may be converted to the corresponding dichain by nicking with a protease, e.g., trypsin. Both the single and the dichain are useful in the method of the present invention.)
In general, four physiologic groups of C. botulinum are recognized (I, II, III, IV). The organisms capable of producing a serologically distinct toxin may come from more than one physiological group. For example, Type B and F toxins can be produced by strains from Group I or II. In addition, other. strains of clostridial species (C. baratii, type F; C. butyricum, type E; C. novyi, type C1 or D) have been identified which can produce botulinum neurotoxins.
Immunotoxin conjugates of ricin and antibodies, which are characterized as having enhanced cytotoxicity through improving cell surface affinity, are disclosed in European Patent Specification 0 129 434. The inventors note that botulinum toxin may be utilized in place of ricin.
Botulinum toxin is obtained commercially by establishing and growing cultures of C. botulinum in a fermenter and then harvesting and purifying the fermented mixture in accordance with known techniques.
Botulinum toxin type A, the toxin type generally utilized in treating neuromuscular conditions, is currently available commercially from several sources; for example, from Porton Products Ltd. UK, under the trade name xe2x80x9cDYSPORT,xe2x80x9d and from Allergan, Inc., Irvine, Calif., under the trade name BOTOX(copyright).
It is one object of the invention to provide novel treatments of neuromuscular disorders and conditions with various Botulinum toxin types. It is another object of the present invention to relieve pain with various Botulinum toxin types.
The present invention provides a method for relieving pain, associated with muscle contractions, a composition and a method of treating conditions such as cholinergic controlled secretions including excessive sweating, lacrimation and mucus secretions and a method for treating smooth muscle disorders including, but not limit to, spasms in the sphincter of the cardiovascular arteriole, gastrointestinal system, urinary, gall bladder and rectum, which method comprises administering to the patient suffering from said disorder or condition a therapeutically effective amount of Botulinum toxin selected from the group consisting of Botulinum toxin types B, C, D, E, F and G.
Each serotype of Botulinum toxin has been identified as immunologically different proteins through the use of specific antibodies. For example, if the antibody (antitoxin) recognizes, that is, neutralizes the biological activity of, for example, type A it will not recognize types B,C,D, E, F or G.
While all of the Botulinum toxins appear to be zinc endopeptidases, the mechanism of action of different serotypes, for example, A and E within the neuron appear to be different than that of Type B. In addition, the neuronal surface xe2x80x9creceptorxe2x80x9d for the toxin appears to be different for the serotypes.
In the area of use of the Botulinum toxins in accordance with the present invention with regard to organ systems which involve the release of neurotransmitter, it is expected to introduce the toxins A, B, C, D, E, F, and G directly by local injections.
The Botulinum toxins used according to the present invention are Botulinum toxins type A, B, C, D, E, F and G.
The physiologic groups of Clostridum botulinum types are listed in Table I.
These toxin types may be produced by selection from the appropriate physiologic group of Clostridium botulinum organisms. the organisms designated as Group I are usually referred to as proteolytic and produce Botulinum toxins of types A, B and F. The organisms designated as Group II are saccharolytic and produce Botulinum toxins of types B, E and F. The organisms designated as Group III produce only Botulinum toxin types C and D and are distinguished from organisms of Groups I and II by the production of significant amounts of propionic acid. Group IV organisms only produce neurotoxin of type G. The production of any and all of the Botulinum toxin types A, B, C, D, E, F and G are described in Chapter 1 of Botulinum Neurotoxin and Tetanus Toxin, cited above, and/or the references cited therein. Botulinum toxins types B, C, D, E, F and G are also available from various species of clostridia.
Currently fourteen species of clostridia are considered pathogenic. Most of the pathogenic strains produce toxins which are responsible for the various pathological signs and symptoms. Organisms which produce Botulinum toxins have been isolated from botulism outbreaks in humans (types A, B, E and F) and animals (types C and D). Their identities were described through the use of specific antitoxins (antibodies) developed against the earlier toxins. Type G toxin was found in soil and has low toxigenicity. However, it has been isolated from autopsy specimens, but thus far there has not been adequate evidence that type G botulism has occurred in humans.
Preferably, the toxin is administered by means of intramuscular injection directly into a local area such as a spastic muscle, preferably in the region of the neuromuscular junction, although alternative types of administration (e.g., subcutaneous injection), which can deliver the toxin directly to the affected region, may be employed where appropriate. The toxin can be presented as a sterile pyrogen-free aqueous solution or dispersion and as a sterile powder for reconstitution into a sterile solution or dispersion.
Where desired, tonicity adjusting agents such as sodium chloride, glycerol and various sugars can be added. Stabilizers such as human serum albumin may also be included. The formulation may be preserved by means of a suitable pharmaceutically acceptable preservative such as a paraben, although preferably it is unpreserved.
It is preferred that the toxin is formulated in unit dosage form; for example, it can be provided as a sterile solution in a vial or as a vial or sachet containing a lyophilized powder for reconstituting a suitable vehicle s as saline for injection.
In one embodiment, the Botulinum toxin is formulated in a solution containing saline and pasteurized human serum albumin, which stabilizes the toxin and minimizes loss through non-specific adsorption. The solution is sterile filtered (0.2 micron filter), filled into individual vials and then vacuum-dried to give a sterile lyophilized powder. In use, the powder can be reconstituted by the addition of sterile unpreserved normal saline (sodium chloride 0.9% for injection).
The dose of toxin administered to the patient will depend upon the severity of the condition; e.g., the number of muscle groups requiring treatment, the age and size of the patient and the potency of the toxin. The potency of the toxin is expressed as a multiple of the LD50 value for the mouse, one unit (U) of toxin being defined as being the equivalent to that amount, on a per mouse basis, that kills 50% of a group of Swiss-Webster mice weighing between 17 and 22 grams each.
The dosages used in human therapeutic applications are roughly proportional to the mass of muscle being injected. Typically, the dose administered to the patient may be up from about 0.01 to about 1,000 units; for example, up to about 500 units, and preferably in the range from about 80 to about 460 units per patient per treatment, although smaller of larger doses may be administered in appropriate circumstances such as up to about 50 units for the relief of pain and in controlling cholinergic secretions.
As the physicians become more familiar with the use of this product, the dose may be changed. In the Botulinum toxin type A, available from Porton, DYSPORT, 1 nanogram (ng) contains 40 units. 1 ng of the Botulinum toxin type A, available from Ailergan, Inc., i.e., BOTOX(copyright), contains 4 units. The potency of Botulinum toxin and its long duration of action mean that doses will tend to be administered on an infrequent basis. Ultimately, however, both the quantity of toxin administered and the frequency of its administration will be at the discretion of the physician responsible for the treatment and will be commensurate with questions of safety and the effects produced by the toxin.
In some circumstances, particularly in the relief of pain associated with sports injuries, such as, for example, charleyhorse, botulinum type F, having a short duration activity, is preferred.
The invention will now be illustrated by reference to the following nonlimiting examples.
In each of the examples, appropriate areas of each patient are injected with a sterile solution containing the confirmation of Botulinum toxin. Total patient doses range from about 0.01 units to 460 units. Before injecting any muscle group, careful consideration is given to the anatomy of the muscle group, the aim being to inject the area with the highest concentration of neuromuscular junctions, if known. Before injecting the muscle, the position of the needle in the muscle is confirmed by putting the muscle through its range of motion and observing the resultant motion of the needle end. General anaesthesia, local anaesthesia and sedation are used according to the age of the patient, the number of sites to be injected, and the particular needs of the patient. More than one injection and/or sites of injection may be necessary to achieve the desired result. Also, some injections, depending on the muscle to be injected, may require the use of fine, hollow, teflon-coated needles, guided by electromyography.
Following injection, it is noted that there are no systemic or local side effects and none of the patients are found to develop extensive local hypotonicity. The majority of patients show an improvement in function both subjectively and when measured objectively.